Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 136
Synopsis "Cross Pollination" In The Green with Lady Jane, Swamp Thing marvels at what it is like to make love to someone other than his wife Abby - not to mention to someone like himself; an elemental. Meanwhile, while her caretakers are apparently absent, Tefé Holland plays by herself until an unseen figure comes to her. In New Orleans Abby nervously prepares for her first real date with Don Reynard, helped by her friend Carl. Carl wonders how she can be so nervous since she's been married twice before, and Abby explains how her marriage to Matt Cable was one more of convenience than love, given their having been pushed together by their circumstances. Her relationship with the Swamp Thing, meanwhile, was never anything but unusual. Reynard arrives, and takes her to a fancy restaurant, but before they can order, they are interrupted by a nosy journalist. He demands to know what Abby has to say about the death of Representative Ben Barron, who was killed by a giant daisy. The journalist is thrown out of the restaurant, but even so, Abby demands to be taken home. On the drive home, Abby explains to Reynard that her husband is the Swamp Thing, which he finds somewhat alarming. Swamp Thing and Lady Jane continue to make love, merging with each other in The Green, and popping up across the globe in embraces. Dropping off Abby outside Carl's apartment, Reynard and Abby nearly share a kiss, but a knock comes on the window. A policeman arrests her as an accomplice to Ben Barron's murder, as well as for failing to comply with Louisiana's family court concerning the surrender of her daughter to the proper authorities. Before the officer can finish reading her Miranda rights, a horrible monster suddenly snaps his neck and carries Abby off. Reynard gives chase, but too late to stop the monster from locking Abby away in the back of a green Sunderland Corporation van. Inside the van, a monster that was once Doctor Lawrence Polygon introduces himself, warning that her uncle wishes to see her. Reynard tracks down John Constantine at a strip club, and begs for help. Rather than go after Abby, Constantine leads Reynard into the swamp to find the Swamp Thing. Constantine is amused to see that Swamp Thing is busy "bonkin' the nanny." Constantine and Reynard fill the Swamp Thing in on what's happened to Abby and the charges against her. When they realize that Tefé appears to be missing, they worry that she has already been taken. They find her, however, but she has been changed somehow. At Sunderland Corp Headquarters, Abby finds herself tied to a chair. She is surprised to find her old enemy General Sunderland standing over her, but she is even more surprised when he admits that he is possessed by her uncle Anton Arcane. Appearances "Cross Pollination" Individuals *Swamp Thing *Lady Jane *Tefé Holland *Abby Holland *John Constantine *Puck *Sunderland Corporation **General Sunderland *Un-Men **Polygon *Anton Arcane *Don Reynard *Carl Vinter *Matthew Cable *Troy Washington Locations *Louisiana **Terrebonne Parish **New Orleans *Washington, D.C. Concept *The Green Behind the Scenes *Coming Soon Notes *Dedicated to Joe Christ, Husband Extraordinary *What happens to Tefé while Swamp Thing is away is depicted in ''Swamp Thing'' Annual #7. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Coming Soon External Links *''Swamp Thing (Volume 2)'' Issue 136 on DC Wiki *[https://comicvine.gamespot.com/swamp-thing-136-cross-pollination/4000-37906/ Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 136] on Comic Vine Category:Comic Books Category:Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issues